Previews and Teasers
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Some excerpts of things I never finished and/or of things I never really started. Take a look and see if you like a few, would you? If I get some interest I'll start them again. .:Category and genres will change with each excerpt. One per chapter.:.
1. Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, I'm Your Daddy!

**Okay, basically, I have a bunch of ideas I never start or I never finish. So, I thought, why not put little bits of them up online for people to read? And if there's a decent amount of interest in them, I'll start them back up.**

**The fic's. category and genres will change with the most recent teaser/preview. I work on all different categories. You've been warned.**

**I don't own... ah... YuYu Hakusho. Fitting that I start with that, since it's the category I have the most of.**

**I guess I should also warn you that this is one of my dumber ones.**

**Anyhows, enjoy this preview/teaser. If you'd like to find out what it's all about and read more, or to yell at me for not finishing and putting this up, go right on ahead and tell me.**

**Oh, and tell me what you think of having a preview for the next chapter at the end of the chapters of my other fics. Thanks.**

Koenma was playing solitaire on his computer instead of working. When he heard the door to his office begin to open, he freaked out and closed everything on the screen.

"What do want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's me." Yusuke's head appeared in the doorway. He sounded... almost shy.

"Oh. Yusuke. What do you want?"

"I... wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Remember when I died the second time, and you told the SDF you'd done a background check on me?"

"What about it?"

"That means you know who my father is, right?"

Koenma's pulse spiked. This could be bad. "And you want me to tell you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

The Spirit Prince took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know, Yusuke? Are you sure you aren't happier not knowing?"

"Would I be here is I didn't want to know?"

"You know him. Quite well."

There was silence.

"Do you still want to know?"

"Yes," he answered.

Koenma sighed. "Stay here. I'll go get him."

"He's dead?"

"No, he's still alive."

- -

A few minutes after Koenma left, a ferrygirl came to his office. "Mr. Spirit Detective?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Lord Koenma sent me to fetch you and show you to our family counseling room."

"Okay."

She led him down the hall. They took a few turns and then they finally came to a long, empty hallway with a single door at the end.

"These things don't always go well," she said, hoping that would explain why family counseling was out in the middle of nowhere.

Yusuke whistled. "Is it that bad?"

"He's probably just taking precautions. Lord Koenma does care about you... and you have a reputation for being violent." She opened the door. "They should be here shortly."

Yusuke nodded and walked into the empty room. Other than three chairs, it was completely empty. Two of the chairs sat facing the other. And the room was completely white.

Shouldn't a counselor's office be comforting? This was more like a room in an asylum.

He stood around, not quite sure what to stare at. He didn't want to sit down, because that would be stupid. Then he heard footsteps.

"I'll leave you two here alone for a bit. Your counselor should be down shortly."

The door opened and someone stepped inside. Koenma had been right. He did know this person quite well.

**Well? Who is it? Not telling! :-P**

**Remember, let me know what you think. Do you want to read more? Want to find out what the hell's going on? Yell (and perhaps curse) at me for not finishing?**

**If I get enough interest from readers, I'll start up on this again.**

**And be on the lookout for another preview!**

- Kuramastrass -


	2. Code Lyoko: Virus Alert!

**Okay, this was as far as I got. And I really want to get back into it! Inspire me, won't'cha?**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or the song "Virus Alert" by Weird Al.**

**So... yeah. Let me know what you think. Give up? Or try to bring it back from the dead?**

Jeremy watched as his trusty laptop computer came on. It wasn't often that he got to watch this, because he rarely turned it off. But Mrs. Hertz had made him turn it off during science earlier.

He decided to check his email, since he hadn't done that in a while, either. He saw that he had two new messages. He didn't recognize either of the senders. The subject of the first email was "Virus Alert!" The subject of the second was "Stinky Cheese".

Jeremy simply deleted the stinky cheese one. Just spam, he decided. Why would he want to have anything to do with stinky cheese? But the virus one... it might just be spam, too, but it might also say something about X.A.N.A.

He had to check. So he opened it.

_Hey, everyone. Listen up. Your attention, if you please...  
Really wanna give you a warning 'cause I found out this morning 'bout a dangerous, insidious computer virus.  
__If you should get an email with the subject "Stinky Cheese", better not go taking your chances... Under no circumstances should you open it, or else it will:_

_Translate your documents into Swahili  
Make your TV record "Gigli"  
Neuter your pets  
__And give your laundry static cling!_

_Look out!  
It's gonna make your computer screen freeze... erase the Easter eggs off your DVDs... erase your hard drive and your backups, too, and the hard drive of anyone related to you!  
Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody!_

_Soon, very soon... it will make all the paint peel off your walls. It'll make your keyboard all sticky, give your poodle a hickey, and invest your cash – in stock – in Euro Disney. Then, it will tie up your phone, making prank long-distance calls. It'll set your clocks back an hour and start clogging the shower, so..._

_Just trash it now, or else it will decide to give you a permanent wedgie... legally change your name to Reggie... even mess up the pH balance in your pool!  
Look out!_

_It's gonna melt your face right off your skull... and make your iPod only play Jethro Tull... and tell you knock-knock jokes while you're trying to sleep... and make you physically attracted to sheep... steal your identity and your credit card… buy you a warehouse full of pink leotards... then cause a major rift in time and space and leave a bunch of Twinkie wrappers all over the place!_

_That's right; it's a virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody!  
Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody...  
Warn all your friends; send this to everybody...  
Tell everyone you know; tell everybody now!_

_If you get infected, you'll wish you had never been born!  
So before it emails your grandmother all of your porn..._

_Turn off your computer and make sure it powers down; drop it in a forty-three foot hole in the ground. Bury it completely; rocks and boulders should be fine. Then burn all the clothes you may have worn any time you were alive!_

_Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody!  
Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody!  
Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt!  
Forward this message on to everybody...  
Warn all your friends, send this to everybody...  
Tell everyone you know, tell everybody now!_

_What are you waiting for?  
Just hurry up and forward this to every single person that you know!  
Hit send! Right now!_

Jeremy closed the email, but he didn't delete it. All of that had been useless, and though he supposed it had meant to be funny, he was only upset because he had read through all of that for nothing. Another thing that annoyed him was the rhyming… He didn't forward the email; it had to be a prank, and the "Stinky Cheese" email was sent by the same person.

- -

Odd was using a computer in the library to check the email had Jeremy had just gotten for him.

Today was a special day: he had just gotten his first email. Its subject was "Virus Alert!"

He read through the entire thing and thought it was hilarious. He forwarded it to Ulrich. He'd think it was funny, too.

**Bad ending, I know... but right about here was where I lost my inspiration.**

**Yeah. I've never really tried a CL fic. before, but... I have it all planned out. I'd have fun writing it, if I ever got around to it.**

**So the question is, readers, would you like to read it?**

- Kuramastrass -


	3. Twilight: Callista

**Alright, so, here's my first Twilight-related preview/teaser.**

**Let me know what you think, alright?**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight. Now, onto the excerpt.**

I would've slammed my head on the dashboard if I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt.

"Edward?" I nearly screamed my question. I had no idea why he'd stopped so suddenly. He'd slammed hard on the brakes – normally, he drove so gently, since he was worried about hurting me.

He didn't answer me, even though I knew he'd heard me. He threw his Volvo into reverse, drove backwards about a quarter-mile down the road, and then turned into someone's driveway.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He still didn't answer me. With inhuman speed, he got out of the car and left me to fend for myself. I fumbled with the seatbelt for a minute, then finally followed him.

"She's beautiful," he breathed.

I looked in the same direction he was. All I saw was a car. That wasn't what confused me; he was obsessed with cars. But this car had to be at _least_ as old as my truck, and in much worse condition. It looked like it'd been in the minefields of Vietnam.

And he _hated_ my truck. With a passion, I might add.

"What are you talking about?" I noticed the _for sale_ sign in the cracked half of the windshield. "You already have a car. And this one's older than my truck; you hate my truck!" He didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "Let's just go before Charlie has to arrest us for trespassing, okay?"

"Young man!" someone yelled then. An old man poked his head out of the house ahead of us. "And you, too, girl. Stay away from my car; don't you touch her or I'll–"

"I wish to buy her, sir," Edward interrupted him politely.

"Why didn't you just say so, boy?" He hobbled out to his front yard. "That's different."

"How much are you asking for her, sir? Whatever it is, it isn't enough."

_Whatever it is, it isn't enough._ For some reason, those words sent a chill down my spine.

"Edward, let's just go, please," I whispered, pulling on his sleeve.

"You can go." He held out the keys to his Volvo without even glancing at me. "Drive back to my house. Alice or someone can take you home."

I took the keys, but I didn't move.

"You should go home, too, and get some money. Callista, old girl, she'll still be here. Don't worry."

"Callista?" I asked.

"That's her name," he explained to me. "Callista."

"Lovely name."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"But I'd prefer to have her right now, sir. I'll pay you the full amount in cash, I promise you."

"Five hundred dollars is the price I've been asking," he answered slowly after a moment.

Edward whipped out his wallet, and in less than thirty seconds was holding out five crisp one hundred dollar bills.

The old man was stunned, but then he took the money. "The name's Arthur Amazon. My brother, George, started amazon-dot-com, yessir, he did. Now, come in – what's your name again?"

"Edward Cullen, sir."

"Well, then, Edward, if you'd just step inside to sign the paperwork..." Mr. Amazon started hobbling back into his house. Edward followed right along after him.

I watched them go, doing nothing to stop them. Edward was a vampire, while I was only human; what was I going to do to stop him, anyway? Fight him? I sighed.

The wind picked up then, blowing through the trees with a howl. I shivered, from more than just the cold. Something bad was about to happen. I could feel it.

Soon, Edward walked back outside, several papers and a set of keys in his hands. "Bella, drive the Volvo back home, okay? I'll follow you in Callista."

I probably would've felt more comfortable in Callista, since she looked about as old as my truck. But I nodded anyway and got into his Volvo.

I doubted it would be a pretty scene when we got there. All the other Cullens were proud of their shiny, brand-new cars. Unless they saw whatever hidden beauty he did, it was bound to get ugly.

But it didn't even matter. By the time we got there, it was too late to save him.

**For those of you who like Stephen King... you probably know where this is headed.**

**And those of you who don't... oh well, too bad.**

**Interesting enough? Go back to work? Scrap it?**

**Just let me know. :)**

- Kuramastrass -


	4. Absolute Boyfriend: Currently Untitled

**If you couldn't tell by the chapter title, I haven't even gotten a name for this one yet.**

**I don't own Absolute Boyfriend.**

**Um... yeah... just take a glance at it and tell me if it's worthwhile, would you? Thanks.**

"_Come on, Night. It's time for bed."_

_"But I'm not tired, Mom!" the small boy insisted._

_"Your sister's already asleep."_

_The six-year-old boy looked over to his father for help._

_"Listen to your mother."_

_He sighed. "All right. Good night, Mom; good night, Dad."_

_"Good night, Masaki," the boy's father answered. His mother muttered a soft "good night"._

_When the small boy was out of sight, the man turned to his wife. "Riiko, you have to quit calling Masaki that. That's not his name, and he isn't Night."_

_"But he looks so much like him."_

_"He looks like you."_

_"No," she answered, tears in her eyes. "He looks like Night."_

_Soshi let the argument drop there, but it stayed in Riiko's mind the rest of the night._

- -

I hadn't really thought about the reason for Masaki's nickname until Soshi pointed it out to me. Night. He looked so much like him. It felt natural to call him that, right.

I'd never thought about it, though.

"Night..."

It was the next morning. After arguing with Soshi, after remembering Night, I was feeling a little depressed. I hadn't forgotten Night – of course not. He was always on my mind, but usually in the back of it. I was doing well, trying to stay strong for Night. I could manage to get through a day fairly well.

But now, he was on the front of my mind, and I started feeling like I had for those first few weeks after Night stopped functioning.

I'd already called in sick from work. I wasn't feeling up to work today.

My eyes started slowly filling with tears. I didn't want to cry – Night had told me, through his letter to Soshi, that I didn't have to cry anymore. But now I couldn't help it.

Then, suddenly, the phone in the house rang. It startled me, like Gaku had always done when he was calling to check on me or Night.

Or ask for the money for that month's maintenance fees.

Who would be calling the house at this hour? It was early on a Wednesday, about 9 o'clock in the morning. Soshi was at work, Masaki and his sister Yukihara were at school, and I was _supposed_ to be at work.

Might as well find out, I thought as I got up to answer the phone. It might help me keep my mind off this for a while...

"Hello?"

"Riiko? Riiko, is that you?"

"Who is this?" I asked hurriedly. That voice... it couldn't be.

It sounded just like Night.

My eyes started to overflow again. What a cruel joke.

I heard grunting and wrestling on the other side. "Hello?" I asked worriedly now.

"Hey!" a new voice replied cheerily. It sounded familiar, too, and to my recent memory. But I couldn't put a name to it right away. "Sorry, but he really wanted to talk to you. When he found out it was _you_ I was calling, he nearly attacked me for the phone."

"Who is this? What kind of joke are you playing?"

"Huh? Don't you know who this is, Riiko?" When I didn't answer, he said, "I'm the cosplaying salesman who sold you Night. Remember?"

"Gaku?" I nearly screamed. "Is it really you?"

"Sure is, honey. It's been a while. How are you?"

I ignored his question and asked one of my own. "Who's that with you?" I demanded to know. I wanted to know who it was that sounded so much like Night.

"Oh, that's right! I told you, Kronos Heaven is always doing R&D. Well, they were finally able to fix Night, and he's functioning again!"

**This was during my deep AB-obsession phase... I could continue if people are interested, but if no one is... I'll probably let it drop.**

- Kuramastrass -


	5. Yu Yu Hakusho: 'Cause I'm Evil

**What upsets me the most about this one is that I lost almost all of my work I had on it! It was all on my flash drive and somehow I lost it! ARRGH!**

**But I really like the idea and I want to explore it more... it's AU. Very, very AU. I try to keep them in-character as much as possible, though.**

**I've tried to round Yuu out a bit. I hope she doesn't seem flat or Sue-like.**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Now read!**

"Well done, Fox boy," Yuu said suddenly, appearing from the shadows. She was leaning with her back against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles, head down, eyes closed. "You made it."

"Now will you tell me what it is I have that you want?"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Your soul."

He blinked.

"I'm joking."

Her voice held nothing in it now, no maliciousness, no mocking, no spite. She was calm, her voice no longer hiding anything. She was telling the complete truth – this was her true self.

"But first, let me tell you a little something about myself." She pushed herself off the wall and walked toward him.

"Have you ever heard of the Netherworld, Fox boy?"

His eyes lit up, though they seemed confused. "Yes – but weren't they banished from existence millennia ago?"

"Wrong," she said with a soft smile. "Not even Spirit World has the power to banish from existence. We were just banished to beyond what Spirit World knew existed."

"So you are a creature of the Netherworld."

"Essentially." She shrugged the question off. She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced down, suddenly sad. "It was a hard time for us. All around us was dark. We could hear, touch, and sense – occasionally smell. We couldn't see, couldn't taste. We couldn't breathe. It was a frightening existence."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Many of us – the weak – died. Only the strong survived…"

Yuu trailed off, glancing off to the right, staring off into the distance. "I won't bore you with the details," she said, slowly bringing her gaze back. "But we eventually found a way to survive there in the darkness, by embracing the evil side of our nature. And Yakumo, last king of the Netherworld, became the first king of darkness."

"And where do you come in?"

"I'm a descendant of Yakumo."

He raised an eyebrow. She went on, "I am. My father is the current prince of darkness. Mother – you met her – is human."

She smiled. "Now, when we embraced the evil side of our nature, we gained the ability to see the nature of other people's souls – you've heard the phrase 'black hearted'?"

He nodded.

"That's not far from the mark. A person evil by nature has a black heart, a person good by nature has a white heart, and of course, there are many shades of grey."

"That's why you're after me," Kurama stated after a moment. "My black heart."

Yuu laughed. "No, no – you have perhaps the whitest heart I've ever seen!"

"Then wh–"

"Listen, Fox boy. Every human, by nature, is born with a white heart. Very few – your mother is one – keep it their entire life. A good number end up black, and most end up with some shade of grey."

"But–"

"You and I were both born with black hearts."

There was a silence as that sunk in.

"I thought you said–"

"You and I are not completely human. We are both half something inherently good, and half something inherently evil. Don't you see? We're the same – but the opposite."

"How do you know what I was born with?" the redhead asked.

"We can see the history of a person's nature." She shrugged. "That's not important. What is important is that you see how we're the same."

He stared at her for a moment, remembered her past behavior, and he saw himself standing before him – or his past self.

He nodded slowly, and with that, she smiled.

"When I first met you… You were so pure, I wanted nothing to do with you. You were pleasant to look at, but nothing more."

She shook her head, smiling. "When I found out about what you are – suddenly, I understood how they felt. I became obsessed with you, lusted after you. But I had an advantage." She looked up at him and spoke matter-of-factly.

"I knew what you really are. I'm a practiced actress. I had never approached you before. I blackmail, and I can follow through with my threats."

She smiled and concluded, "And here we are; I have you exactly where I want you, in the dead of night, You're in my power."

"And what is it that you want from me?" the redhead asked, exasperated. He had followed everything he said, and yet was completely lost.

"Don't you see, Fox boy? Nothing!" Her eyes lit up; she was excited. "There's nothing I want from you except…"

Before he knew what had happened, Yuu had grabbed his arms and pulled him up against her, her face just below his.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

**And this is where I'm going to leave you. Hahaha!**

**Well? Worth it? Should I get my ass back to work on it? You know the drill!**

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
